Mic Drop (Yoonkook Oneshot)
by kybeech
Summary: A cute little story with some boyfriend Yoonkook. Synopsis: Yoongi is being annoyingly hot and it's majorly pissing off Jungkook. If only he could do everything he wanted to his boyfriend backstage... preferably without the world knowing...


**I got this idea from an instagram account but i can't remember their account so now im sad i can't credit them**

After performing Dionysus for the millionth time, Jungkook was getting annoyed. It was nothing to do with the choreography since they didn't have to fall to the floor anymore. It was nothing to do with the lyrics or the notes and it was still a really good song. He was annoyed because, the more they played it, the more confident Yoongi became. And that was sexy as fuck. And he wasn't allowed to do anything about it.

Granted that was his own rule, but he was still trusfrated that he couldn't devour his boyfriend every time that low voice played in his earpiece. When he told Yoongi about it, the elder just laughed and said it wasn't his fault he was so good. Jungkook rolled his eyes and decided to just try and deal with it.

Or. He could give him a taste of his own medicine. Jungkook had told everyone that he didn't like being baby anymore. All that meant was that he was free to be as seductive to cameras and fans as he wanted. And that could get pretty damn seductive. He already knew that he could have entire stadiums of people kneeling in front of him in a heartbeat, but he didn't want thousands of fans before him; he wanted Min Yoongi on his fucking knees.

So Jungkook devised a plan. He knew they would be playing Dionysus in an award show in a few days and decided to have a word with the stylists. This would be fun.

They were waiting in the dressing rooms to go onstage in about fifteen minutes. Jungkook finished getting his makeup done _to his liking_ and was just wondering around. Hoseok approached with a camera asking about the performance and Jungkook smiled,

"I'm confident. We all are. Yoongi-hyung's a little bit sick at the moment but he'll do just fine." He wanted to make sure that he had a cover in case his little plan went wrong. Hoseok pouted and asked him a few more questions before letting him go and sit talking to Jimin, feeling powerful.

_Hoseok approached with a camera asking about the performance and the stylist-noona was finished anyway. I opened my eyes and smirked at my reflection, knowing I would give Jungkook a hard time. I stood up and answered the question like I had done a thousand times before. Hoseok tilted his head,_

_"Jungkook-ah said you were sick, are you good?" I was confused. I wasn't sick and I certainly hadn't told Jungkook that I was. I told Hoseok and he just shrugged. I looked around to find Jungkook, fully aware that the camera was still on me. The room was kind of crowded, but he was my boyfriend; it wasn't like I could miss him._

_Especially when he was looking like _that_. He was lying casually on a couch, talking to Jimin. He caught me staring and winked at me. I now fully understood why had said I was sick; I was weak as hell. They had crimped his hair and put slightly more eyeliner on than usual. He looked like himself combined with his debut self in one person. He was beautiful._

_I coughed and shot him a death glare. He just smiled and blew me a kiss. That kid was in for it after the show. The staff came to attach our mics and we were on in five minutes. We lined up to leave and Jungkook had the most subtly smug expression I had ever seen on a person – he knew what he looked like and he was loving it. I honestly didn't blame him but it was messing with my head._

_We went on stage and had to do the whole thing with the chairs and tables and Namjoon etc. We had done it so much that we were pretty confident with the routine by now. One thing caught me by surprise. Jungkook's line, "Can't you see my stacked, broken thyrsus..." was different. The words were the same, the notes were the same, but his tone of voice was far sexier. I couldn't tell if he was trying to seduce me or the audience. He succeeded with both, as it seemed._

_After about a century of watching Jungkook dance amazingly, the song actually ended. The lights went down and we walked off stage. Before Jungkook could get back to the dressing room to get his clothes sorted, I pulled him into a spare room or something by his wrist. I slammed the door behind me and pinned him against the wall._

_"Really, Jungkook? You have no right being that beautiful up there," I smirked. He held his ground._

_"What? It's not my fault I'm so good," he echoed my words from a few days ago. I rolled my eyes._

_"I don't mind you seducing Army; they can't do anything. The minute you start eye-fucking me, I'm already planning every way I can ruin your body tonight," I hissed into his ear. All he did was whisper back,_

_"I was out there being hot for you for four minutes. You'd better have millions of ideas." I stared at him, deep into his – usually innocent, now with not a hint of playfulness – dark brown eyes. A second longer and I would have kissed him. I would have torn off his shirt. I would have bitten his neck, knowing his next outfit was low cut._

_However, the door opened._

_"Yup," came Namjoon's voice. "Don't mind us folks," he said nonchalantly and crouched down behind me. I was livid. Not only because they interrupted us (Seokjin and Taehyung weren't far behind him), but because I thought that if they ever did catch me and Jungkook together, they'd have a little bit more to say, like Hoseok did. He promised to keep it quiet but he was shocked to his bones when he first saw us._

_"Namjoon, what the f- " I turned around and watched him take the mic pack out of my back pocket with one finger to his lips. He flicked a switch on the side and I saw a red light on the top turn off. So it had been on. It shouldn't have been. Namjoon pointed at Jungkook, still holding his finger to his lips. Panicked, but staying silent, I reached into the incredibly uncomfortable-looking Jungkook's pocket and flicked the switch off. Taehyung sighed,_

_"And breathe." Seokjin let out a tense breath and Namjoon looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. He was still half in his Dionysus outfit, as were the others. Seokjin clicked his tongue at us and I looked over at the disrespect._

_"You see, usually, the mics would disconnect automatically. Unfortunately, this room isn't far enough away from the stage for them to stop transmitting," he told them and I breathed through my teeth. This was bad._

_"So…" Jungkook began, quietly, "the audience heard all of that?" he asked and Taehyung nodded, grinning,_

_"Oh, the cameras picked it up as well. We were watching it on the TVs and we heard y'all being… yeah. We literally ran out of the room trying to find you."_

_"The audience are going insane, as is literally everyone else in the world. And Jimin. Hobi's currently laughing at him in the dressing room," Namjoon smiled, folding his arms with mock sternness. I let Jungkook come away from the wall and the five of us walked back to the dressing room. Jungkook and I were mumbling about whose fault it was before Seokjin hit us both on the back of the head and proclaimed,_

_"You're both idiots." _

Jungkook lay back down on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was a problem. Kind of a funny one though. After they were all changed, Namjoon told everyone to come back to the spare room and the seven of them stood in a circle.

"First things first," Jimin started, "that's cute as fuck. When did it start?" The others laughed but looked to them for an explanation. Yoongi scratched his neck.

"Well… I sort of always liked Jungkook, but he was fifteen when we first met and I was about twenty, so I couldn't really say anything without it being extremely creepy. Last year, I was going to tell him, but…"

"I beat him to it. I confessed first," Jungkook finished, smiling. "We kept it quiet for a while because, well, we didn't really know if it was allowed. Then hyung very rudely interrupted us one day," he shot a glare at Hoseok, who blushed, "so we told him. Now, I guess everyone knows?"

"Yeah," Taehyung answered, scrolling through his phone, "Man, it's _everywhere_," he said. Yoongi hit Jungkook lightly,

"This would never have happened if you hadn't been a good idol." Jungkook hit him back.

"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a charismatic dancer." They folded their arms childishly and Seokjin just frowned at them.

"Is this… are they fighting? I can't tell if they're fighting or not. It sounds like they're just being nice." Before the fight/compliments could continue, a member of staff opened the door and told them to get on stage again. The interview was about to start. Oh, joy. They all eyed each other nervously.

"Okay, I'm gonna make a leader decision," Namjoon announced and the others oohed. Jungkook was all ears. As casual as he seemed about this, he wanted to cry into Yoongi's shoulder so badly. He hadn't meant for this to happen and now everyone knew. Including his friends, his family. Everyone. He waited for Namjoon's verdict. "If they ask, just own it." Jungkook choked, not expecting it.

"What?" Yoongi subtly held his hand and Jungkook regretted every mean thing he had ever done to his boyfriend ever. Namjoon repeated,

"Own it. Hyung, be so incredibly nonchalant that it just throws people off. Jungkookie, I'm guessing that's gonna be difficult so leave it to the rest of us unless you're feeling confident. If they don't ask about it, make them ask. I'm talking skinship, whispering, giggling. This is already worldwide, let's get it universal." Namjoon was very good at pep rallies. Everyone smiled, agreed and stepped out to the stage again.

Jungkook realised that Yoongi was still holding his hand. The audience came into view before he could deal with it properly and a roar of cheers surged through his ears. Nothing new. They sat down on the suddenly present couch (well, 4 of them did. Hoseok, Jimin and Seokjin were the unlucky 3 who had to stand) and breathed.

The interviewer was cheery. The audience was screaming their heads off to know what the fuck was going on but he interviewer ignored them. Jungkook was trying to hear the question when he felt Yoongi move closer to him. He visibly swallowed.

"They still haven't asked but can you hear the audience?" Yoongi whispered. Jungkook grinned and nodded, not caring that Namjoon was answering for the eighth time in a row. He leaned over to Yoongi's ear and whispered back,

"I have never wanted to kiss you more in my entire life." He pulled away and Yoongi traced his eyes over Jungkook's body seductively and they both heard Seokjin sigh behind them, making Jungkook laugh.

It was nearing the end of the interview and, despite all the touching and lip-biting and eye-fucking, no question had been aimed at them. Until finally, the interviewer cleared his throat.

"There was something we did want to ask you about a, uh, recent event. Recent as in about fifteen minutes ago." The interviewer was clearly aiming to continue but was interrupted by snickers from the members. Oh, and Yoongi standing up and saying,

"I'll take it from here." Jungkook wanted to kill him. He looked at Namjoon, who was smiling nervously in anticipation. The others were various levels of embarrassed (Taehyung) to excited (Jimin) to in stitches (Hoseok). Seokjin cleared his throat and Jungkook hid his red face.

"ARMY, I have a very short and very simple message for you. Do you see this? This tall, shy, weird, crackhead piece of fluff?" Jungkook then realised that Yoongi was referring to him. The audience was going insane. "Yeah? Well…" Yoongi sat back down and wrapped one arm protectively and dominantly around Jungkook. "He's mine." The audience collectively gasped in shock, various choked screams and shouts were let out and Jungkook couldn't help but laugh.

_"He's mine." Just saying that out loud felt so good, knowing that I had finally claimed my boyfriend. The audience were losing their shit, as were my bandmates. Namjoon and Seokjin were laughing their heads off, Hoseok and Jimin were hi-fiving and jumping up and down elatedly and Taehyung was trying to pretend that he didn't know any of us. He was secretly just as happy as the others._

_Jungkook was the one that surprised me. As I looked at him again, there was the obvious intense red in his face, but he was also smiling. I thought he'd be so embarrassed by this but it turned out, he loved this publicity just as much as I did. In fact, he looked up at me, shook his head in disbelief, and kissed me. Just a peck, but enough to make the crowd die of shock. My brave boy._

_Namjoon tried to get the audience to quiet down and it worked a little bit. He proceeded to say something in English which I figured out was, "I'm really sorry to all the English-speaking ARMYs who are waiting for a translation, so, in case you couldn't tell, our Jungkookie and Yoongi-hyung are in love. Please show them all the support they deserve. Thanks."_

_The interviewer looked unsure and shocked but managed to say, "O-okay, well, that concludes this interview. Please give it up for BTS!" The audience was screaming and crying as we got up and left and I felt so proud. I kept my arm around Jungkook until we got back to the dressing room, where he gave me a real kiss; one that probably shouldn't be televised. No one knew what was going to happen next, but it was such a nice moment that no one really cared._


End file.
